A Messy Dinner & Dessert
by ZuzuSuya
Summary: A one shot in which Sora and Roxas have an intimate moment at the dinner table.


**A/N:** Created from boredom as I was waiting for KH3.

Humming to himself, Sora pulled out a tray of lasagna from the oven, setting it on the counter.

"It smells so good! He's going to love this," he thought. Sora was setting up dinner for his boyfriend, Roxas. Hearing the front door open, Sora immediately dropped everything and rushed out of the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Roxas! I just got dinner ready," he exclaimed, big smile on his face and hands behind his back.

"What's for dinner," Roxas asked, hanging up his black coat and taking off his shoes. He took a quick glance at Sora's attire.

"What's with the apron," Roxas thought.

"This time it's lasagna. That's ok, right," Sora said.

"Of course it is! I'm starving," Roxas said, walking past him.

"Did he even notice at all," Sora thought, slightly frowning.

"Roxas," Sora shouted.

"What," Roxas said, turning around.

"Aren't you going to tell me what you think about the apron," Sora said through gritted teeth.

"It's just an apron over a T-shirt and shorts. There's nothing really sexy about that," Roxas thought.

"It's cute, I guess," Roxas said.

"You guess," Sora questioned, raising his voice.

"He's about to make it a big deal. Time to shut it down," Roxas thought.

"You get home and then you deci-," Sora's would-be tirade was cut off by Roxas's lips. Kissing back, Sora threw his arms around Roxas's neck while Roxas grabbed Sora's ass. After allowing a few seconds to pass, Roxas pulled his lips away.

"Let's go eat, shall we," Roxas said, smiling.

"R-Right," Sora nodded.

Roxas took his seat at the small table, choosing to not question Sora's intentions of having another chair beside his.

"Here it is," Sora announced, walking to the table with a plate of lasagna in one hand and a quart of sea salt ice cream as well as a metal scoop.

"Dare I ask," Roxas thought. Setting everything down, Sora took his seat beside Roxas.

"You realize you only brought a single plate in here and why get the ice cream out now," Roxas said.

"Well, I thought it would be more romantic if we shared one plate and fed each other then I figured by the time we were finished, the ice cream would be soft enough to go ahead and scoop out," Sora explained.

"You're hiding something," Roxas said, suspicious.

"M-Me? I'm not hiding anything," Sora said, blushing.

"Mhmm, let's eat," Roxas said, looking unimpressed. Picking up the fork, Roxas stabbed a piece of lasagna and aimed it at Sora.

"Say ahhh," Roxas said.

"Ahhh," Sora opened wide with his tongue out.

"You could tone down the eroticism a bit," Roxas thought, feeding Sora.

"Mmm," Sora chewed.

"Is it good," Roxas asked, about to try some himself.

"Of course it is! I'm the one who made it," Sora said.

"You mean you followed the instructions on the box because this was frozen," Roxas clarified, stuffing a bite of pasta in his mouth.

"Semantics," Sora said defensively.

"So is it good for you," Sora asked.

"Pretty good," Roxas said.

"Now's my chance," Sora thought.

"I can make it even better," Sora said quietly, leaning close and rubbing Roxas's left thigh. Roxas blushed.

"Sor-," Sora kissed Roxas, cutting him off. Sora moved his hand onto Roxas's crotch. Roxas managed to pull his lips away.

"S-Save it for the bedroom or dinner is going to get cold," Roxas said, trying to combat Sora's advances.

"We can simply reheat it. Let's do it now," Sora seductively whispered in his ear, unzipping Roxas's pants and pulling his erect dick out. Getting out of his seat, Sora kneeled before Roxas.

"Look who's excited," Sora said, gently stroking Roxas's dick. Roxas moaned lowly.

"You're making it very hard to resist," Roxas said.

"Then don't. Just give in to me," Sora said, taking Roxas into his mouth.

"D-Damn," Roxas muttered, grabbing Sora's head with a hand. Sora continued to blow Roxas, indulging himself as he started twirling his tongue.

"I can't… hold it in any longer! I'm… I'm cumming," Roxas shouted. Sora's mouth filled with Roxas's semen as his member twitched, some of it escaping his lips. Withdrawing Roxas from his mouth, Sora swallowed.

"It's been a few weeks since I've gotten to taste you again. Quite a big load too," Sora giggled, licking his lips clean as he stood up. Catching his breath, Roxas stood up from his chair and grabbed Sora's hips, kissing his neck.

"Get your clothes off," Roxas asserted, tugging at Sora's shorts. With Sora naked, Roxas picked him up and laid him on the table.

"I wonder how he would react," Roxas thought, glancing at the lasagna.

"Something wrong," Sora asked. Without wasting another second, Roxas picked up the plate and let the lasagna slide off onto Sora. Sora gasped.

"Roxas, it's still a little hot," Sora said.

"Should've let me finished first. Now you're gonna be my plate for dinner and dessert," Roxas chuckled, eating it off of his stomach. Sora moaned lightly as Roxas licked up the sauce oozing into his navel. Finished cleaning up the sauce, Roxas rolled him onto his stomach. Looking at Sora's ass, Roxas spread his cheeks apart, looking at his hole.

"Put it inside me," Sora said longingly.

"Only after dessert, not before," Roxas stated, grabbing the ice cream and scoop. Popping the top off, Roxas scooped out a small bit with great ease, placing it on Sora's ass. Sora tensed up as it melted from his body heat, feeling the cold liquid run down his crack and over his anus. He went down on Sora, eating him out.

"R-Roxas," Sora stuttered as Roxas's tongue teased and prodded.

"Alright, I've made him wait long enough," Roxas thought, grinding up against Sora.

"Beg for it," Roxas said, poking his back door with his dick.

"Please Roxas! I need you now," Sora pleaded. Roxas pushed himself against his anus, penetrating Sora. They both let out a grunt. Roxas started to move his hips.

"Sora," Roxas growled as he thrusted.

"Pound me harder, Roxas," Sora exclaimed. Roxas sped up, his balls slapping against Sora's taint. It only took a couple minutes for the both of them to reach their limits.

"F-Fuck, I'm… going to cum," Roxas said.

"Shoot it inside me! Pump me with your jizz," Sora said. They shouted each other's names, semen shooting from Sora's dick as his ass is filled with Roxas's semen. Both of them panting heavily, Roxas pulled out, his jizz flowing out of Sora.

"See? Wasn't that fun," Sora said, giving Roxas a big smile.

"But now we've made a mess. There's pasta sauce, jizz, and melted ice cream all over the table not to mention the sweat dripping from our bodies," Roxas said.

"It was worth it," Sora said. Roxas inched his way towards the bathroom.

"So you're cleaning it up then? Glad we got that covered," Roxas ran to the bathroom.

"Hey! I didn't say that at all," Sora yelled, trying to go after him but slipped and fell.

"I'll see you after my shower," Roxas snickered, shutting and locking the door.

"You're such an asshole y'know that," Sora shouted, getting off the floor.

"Ooh, did I hear a rare swear," Roxas said, mockingly.

"You're damn right! I hate you, Roxas," Sora fumed.

"I love you, too," Roxas chuckled.

"Hmph," Sora pouted.

"He's lucky I love him so much. Guess I better get to cleaning," Sora sighed.

"I heeeard that," Roxas said.

"Oh, s-shut up," Sora said.


End file.
